The tapes are widely used in the automotive industry. The tapes are applied to seal gaps between adjoining ferrometallic components of automobile bodies.
A weld-through sealant, i.e., a sealant tape which may be placed between two ferrometallic members and allow joining of the two members by spot welding through the tape, while acting as an adhesive to assist the bond between the members would offer a number of desirable options to manufacturers, particularly the automotive industry.